Twenty Long Years Without My Angel
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: I am about to die, all of us are and at Slade's hands. The only thing on my mind even as I burn is her, the one that died twenty some years ago.Twenty long years ago we split because we couldn't live with her suicide. BB/Rae T for death and blood


**Okay a new story I just had to write. Kind of a break from my other one right now. Please forgive me for anything that is unclear it is 11:56 and I woke up at 7 and didn't get to sleep until 3 this morning. Anyway read and review!**

Twenty long years. That's how long it's been. Twenty years ago today the Titan's split. About twenty-three _she_ disappeared without a trace. Right after we got back from Tokyo. We were suppose to go and try to track Slade and that monster once again. Now that the tower had been repaired. However I think we had all given up hope on finding Slade or that unknown monster. On that day Robin sent Star to fetch _her_ so we could search. I still remember hearing Star scream and running to _her_ room.

I was the last to reach the others. _Her _room was empty Star clutched a piece of paper to her chest. Starfire was on the ground sobbing finally Robin managed to get her to hand over the paper. "Forgotten and gone never to return for I am now a ghost." He read out loud. My eyes widen, I can feel them. I ran to my room. That day I had given up two things. Terra and happiness.

I am captured just like the others I think I was one of the last to go down. A bright light suddenly fills the room, it blinds me temporarily. Too many days I have been down here, locked up and in the dark. Slade walks down the stairs my hearing picking up his footsteps. Finally he is below us I look down along with a few others that still remain conscious. "Well, here you are _heroes._" Slade spits the word. "Every last one of you, the old and the new, ones who settled down, ones who fight crime. Some of you don't even have powers. Tsk, tsk and dear old' Starfire pregnant with Robin's kid." Nightwing doesn't even have the strength to correct his name. I glance over at Star, she's as good as gone.

Most of us are as good as gone. Chained to a wall in a dungeon with no food or water for anywhere from three months to two weeks is going to kill you. "I have all of you now. That means I can begin phase two. Killing all of you in the most painful ways possible. Bleeding, fire, starvation, disease, stoning. The reason I held off so long was that I believed that one of you still remained. However after some searching I was disappointed to discover she killed herself a few years ago and her body was never found. Too bad, I was looking forward to the challenge of defeating _the_ Raven."

No matter how many years have passed that name still haunts me. Like the boy I am I cry in front of Slade, the man about to murder every last hero alive. "Beast _Boy_, don't cry, you'll be joining her soon." Slade taunts. "Man you're not going to win." Cy tries to sound strong. "Someone will stop." you Hot Spot adds. "Who? All of you are here, striped of any powers you once had. "Why can't I remember you?" I mumble. Slade laughs, but I ignore it.

Purple hair, dark cloak, what colour were her eyes? Her face what did it look like, and her skin I remember it wasn't normal in colour but what colour was it? Ever since Starfire found that note no one could remember. All the photo's we had of her she disappeared from the pictures, all evidence of her existence disappeared. Her records, her stuff, photos, or memories of her. Half the time the others forgot who she was.

"Well Beast Boy since you want to join her so badly why don't we have you die first. Robin you can watch all of your friends die before I give you the mercy of death. All the screams and tears. I think fire will do nicely for Beast Boy." A few Slade bot's take me down from the wall. Another few bring in a post torches and kindling wood. They bind me to the post although it is pointless I have no strength I cannot run. My powers were stripped by that new weapon of Slade's I can't run, hide, I can only face death.

The torch is lowered. My friends watch in horror, some screaming for Slade to stop, begging him, others just looking on, others still crying. The flames consume the wood I can feel their heat on my skin as they come closer. A few touch me but I do not cry out dispite the pain. This is the end f me. The end of Beast, the end of Beast Boy, the end of 'Gar', Garfield Mark Logan. Before death I remember her clearly, like the pain has cleared my mind.

Purple hair in a bob covering her face, she smells of herbs and flowers. She wore a black leotard with a dark blue cloak and boots, a red and gold gem as a clasp, the same gems forming a belt at her waist. Deep lilac eyes in which I could stare at forever, become lost in them. Her pale grey skin, red gem on her forehead, the way she had to suppress emotion. Everything about her.

The pain is gone, the heat is gone. I am cold, this must be what it is like to be dead. I feel something remove the ropes from my wrists. _Ghosts can feel? Wait... ropes? _I open my eyes. I'm alive but how? The flames are dead. Slade looks at me with hatred, the others looks of confusion.

"You're alive! That's impossible. You were dead the note-" Slade babbles. The note? "The note said I had become a ghost, I had, not that I was dead, there is a difference." _No!_ I think, eyes as large as saucers. Everyone seems to notice at the same time looks of shock clear on all their faces. The dark hooded figure walks over to Slade. "Miss me?" She breaths into his ear.

Shock has past him he aims a punch at her she dodges easily with what appears to be no effort. Punch, kick, punch, kick. Each attack is dodged. Slade moves on to weapons, explosive disks, bo staff, knives. "You have become weak in your old age, I have no need of even my powers against you." He jumped at her, her black gloved hand connects with his chest sending him flying. Quickly he runs at her throwing his staff, nimbly she ducks while grabbing it and breaking it in half rendering it useless.

"Skathes maza tat notre zin voulounos morte delta." It seems to be another language but Slade stops mid attack seeming to understand. "No, no." He cries. "Voulounos morte delta. Your time has come Slade Wilson. It is time to die, to join my father in Hell. I am just the messenger, here to deliver you." He again tries to attack but she evades it sending him to the other side of the room again.

She turns to the others, "I will free you as soon as I-" "RAVEN LOOK OUT!" I scream just as Slade pulls the trigger on the gun sending a bullet straight through her chest. She looks down then at him blood running down her body at an alarming rate staining the floor. "Nice shot." Are her last words and then she collapses in a pool of blood.

"Now that that is dealt with where were we, oh yes, just about to burn Beast Boy." He walks towards me like nothing has happened with another lit torch. My eyes on his, too shocked at what he has just done. He's a murderer! He killed Raven, a team mate, a friend, a family member, a hero, the girl I love! He lowers the torch again. Suddenly there is a blast of wind. "You are making this much harder than it needs to be." Raven says crushing the torch under her foot. She punches Slade several times. Finally he has grabbed both of her hands tightly.

"I shot you!" He screams. "Who lives through that!" She swipes his legs out from under his body knocking him to the ground. "What _are_ you?" He moves fast ripping her cloak away from her. Revealing her body to everyone in the room for the first time in twenty plus years. A collective intake of breath is heard from everyone who is awake, which is everyone.

Raven stands in a white, sleeveless, cotton dress that goes down to her knees with what appears to be cotton strips of linen around her wrists and feet. Her hair longer than I have ever seen it. But although this was shocking I doubt this is what earned the gasps. No before us stands Raven, the same Raven we always have known. Not an inch taller, not a wrinkle, not a grey hair, no signs of being forty two. She appears the exact same way she did when I first met her.

"Immortal." In a quick flurry of movements she has attacked. Way too fast for even my advanced sight to catch. She has him pinned against the wall a crystal dagger to his now exposed throat. "Babba nock rooab. Mata liur gingjutr sa talament." The blade is drawn across his neck killing him instantly. Dagger still in hand she walks over to me and I can't help but feel afraid. I squeeze my eyes shut as she brings down that bloodied crystal dagger. She's gonna kill us all!

The pain never comes instead I feel the ropes cleanly sliced through freeing me once more. Then she is at the other side of the dark cave that serves as a dungeon. This is where the gun is that took our powers, also a bunch of controls. Once again she brings down the dagger this time upon the gun or laser if you will. A blinding, warm light fills the chamber for a few seconds.

When it is gone I am full of energy, my burns and cuts from the chains and fire gone. My friends also seem healed and are on the ground perfectly unharmed. "It's over, let's get out of here." Nightwing concludes. There are mummers of agreement. Very soon it is discovered powers have been restored. Although everyone wants to get out they stay to discuss what had happened and what they would do next also what occurred to them when they were apart from other heroes.

That is when it hit me. "Raven!" I call scanning the room, but she is nowhere to be found. There is only one exit and I run towards it. I'm out, out in the sunlight for the first time in weeks. I have no clue where the cave is but I'm in a meadow spring flowers, grasses, and herbs grow. My eyes fall on her.

_She_ stands in the middle of the meadow crystal dagger, dripping blood, pointing down towards the earth _she_ looks down at that dagger. _Her_ hair flows down her back like a river of water. The dress reminds me of fire the way it flickers and billows around her. _Her _black wings curved around _her_ the silky feathers protecting _her _from the wind. She is gone, I know as I touch her cheek lovingly. She is frozen in time all of her is, she is a crystal. A plaque lies at her feet and it reads _'Thank you for remembering in time. You re-created me bringing me to life restoring your memories and all other evidence of my existence. Too many years I was forgotten, too many years I was a ghost. Now unfortunately I got my wish, I saved what is most dear to me, my friends, to do that however I had to give myself up. This time I may be a ghost, but I will never return to the world of the living. My time has come, live a good life my friends .Lova atola mem oveptent zinthos.'_ I understand it, that last sentence translates into 'My friends I go willingly I love you.'Somehow I just know. After all these years I now know that 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' translates into 'Home Peace Love'.

I cry. How could I have forgotten her? I should have told her that I loved her long ago. For the first time in years I feel. How did I live twenty some years without my angel?

...

"_Beast Boy wake up we are home." Titans Tower, home. I never thought I would live and be back here. Let alone back as a team. I can't believe we won. Undoing my seatbelt and jump out of the T-ship. As I hit the ground I swear I feel feathers on my shoulder coming from the right, Raven's cockpit. _Love you Angel.

**Well that's it unless you guys want me to write more. I'll leave you to figure out the ending because it is whatever you desire. **

**Until next time:**

**RavenWriteWing**


End file.
